


A Bag of Plenty

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team takes a bit of time off to play Dungeons and Dragons. Diana is a Knight, Jones is a Bard, Peter is the Game Master, and Neal…well, let’s just say he is what he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bag of Plenty

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own D&D, nor do I own White Collar.   
> -Comments/Kudos are much appreciated.  
> -It's been years since I played D&D, so I don't remember if I spelled 'kender' right. Much less the details of the game.

“Oh come on. I can’t believe that you’d actually picked a character that steals.” 

“Kender don’t steal, Peter. They honestly think that those items belong to them. Therefore it’s not stealing, it’s regaining what was originally theirs.” Neal said smugly. 

“He’s right boss. Kender aren’t that smart,” Diana said with a slight grin. Neal scowled at her, while Jones chuckled. 

“Are we going to play or what, guys?” Jones asked, as he shook the dice. “I mean, this game can go on for hours, if we’d let it. And while it’s a nice break from paperwork, I’d rather play than chat.”

“We’ll be chatting while playing the game,” Peter said dryly. “Because characters have to communicate with one another. But I see your point. Everyone’s positive that their character sheets are all prepared as can be?”

After some affirmative nods, Peter began to talk, setting the story pacing.

“It was a quiet night on the eastern front of a city, near the edge of the forest. Three characters are placed together by an unknown entity who tells them that they have a mission…”  
~*~  
End.


End file.
